


The Chase

by MaylithPlays



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaylithPlays/pseuds/MaylithPlays
Summary: The slayer is on the hunt.  A quick one shot for your entertainment.  Post series.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes* A quick little ditty. Hope you enjoy. Characters owned by Joss or whatever corporate entity has control of them. Borrowed for fun, no profit. Let me know what you think.

 

>+-----BTVS-----+<

It was well after midnight and very dark. The rain poured from the sky in an intensity she had rarely experienced. This section of Paris was darker than normal because of power loss in various parts of the city due to the storm. She concentrated on the target while she ran across the roof, trusting her senses to know when to leap from one building to the next in her pursuit. Not often would she admit, even to herself, how much she enjoyed this. The chase.

The target was fast, but she was faster and the target knew it. She could actually barely make out the target now and knew the long chase would soon be at an end. Ahead, her adversary was doing everything possible to slow down her pursuit. Knocking things over to create obstacles, making a series of quick turns among some large H-VAC units, managing to get out of view for the moment.

Buffy quickly made a decision not to pursue through the quick turns and made a leap for the roof mounted radio tower the warehouse must use to keep in contact with various trucks. Using only her hands, she quietly sprung from several handholds to the peak of the tower and finding a quick perch there. Her target was just emerging from the H-VAC units and realizing that the sound of pursuit had disappeared. Buffy smiled as the target quickly came to a stop at the building edge risking a glance back toward the H-VAC units.

Buffy quickly took a few steps down the radio tower guide wire that led at an almost perfect angle toward her target. On the third step, she pushed off in a mighty leap at her target, a feral grin on her face. The target must have heard the guide wire move but only had time to look up when Buffy crashed down upon it. Hitting the target squarely in the gut with her shoulder, she heard a satisfying grunt. She clamped her left arm around her target as they both tumbled off the edge of the building.

With her right hand, Buffy caught the edge of the roof, griping hard enough to change the swing and momentum before quickly releasing and moving through the air once more, downward and parallel to the building, her target firmly in her grasp. The next grab was a lineman's rung on a nearby telephone pole, bleeding off more speed before another release, this time swinging on a slightly upward path that bled the remaining speed before Buffy touched down softly near by.

The target wisely chose this moment to try to escape, but Buffy had already used her other arm to secure her adversary. At that moment, power was restored, the nearby streetlamp flickered to life, and a wide smile could be seen on Buffy's face. "Oh no you don't! I have you now."

"You've always had me B, question is, What will you do with me?"

Buffy's smile only grew larger as she placed Faith firmly on the ground before encircling her targets neck loosely with both arms. Leaning in, she whispers, "As the winner, my choice. I'm going to do everything in my power to have the best birthday ever and that means you are going to feel like it's your birthday as well."

Faith's smirk was quickly smothered by Buffy's lips in a fierce kiss that marked the beginning of a long yet glorious birthday for her wife.

 

>+-----BTVS-----+<


End file.
